Without A Trace
by paperbackreader12
Summary: A routine mission goes sideways very quickly when Havoc base is attacked and Davis is taken.
1. Chapter 1

The first thing Lisa realized as she opened her eyes was that there was wetness on her face. She wiped it off slowly and her blurry vision came into focus. She sat up abruptly, wincing at the pain in her head from the too quick movement. Her eyes struggled to adjust to the dark room, but the sliver of light underneath the adjacent door provided enough light to see that she was alone.

She used both hands to touch her arms, legs, torso, head - looking for signs of injury. Besides the throbbing in her skull and resulting wet residue on her fingers from her head wound, she found nothing physical that caused any alarm. Her uniform was still in place, if not a little worse for the wear. It seemed as if whoever took her just dumped her in the dark; underground by the smell of it. No shackles or restraints - either her captors were very stupid or very confident. She hoped for the former.

How did she get here? She wasn't sure. Everything was out of focus - but near, like she could reach out and grab it. She pressed her palms to her eyes, shaking her head and willing the memories back.

Regardless, she thought, she was here now. She needed to arm herself before her captors returned. She felt around for a weapon but found nothing. Suddenly, the thought of Sonny flooded her mind. Did he know she was missing? He must - she was wearing her fatigues so they had to have been working together.

He was going to lose his mind.

* * *

Sonny was losing his mind. There's no way that the op had gone this sideways this quickly.

The last thing he'd heard on the coms was gunfire and Davis' voice - "Bravo, command is under attack! I repeat, command is under attack. Bravo -" He'd heard another voice in the background yelling and then gunfire and then nothing. Sonny stopped in his tracks, frantically trying command. "Davis! Havoc base! This is Bravo 3, come in damnit!"

The rest of Bravo had completed their mission and were preparing for exfil - the helos were set to land any second. Sonny walked in circles with his hands on his head and Jason tried frantically to get anybody at command back on the coms. Ray paced in circles, monitoring their surroundings as if he wasn't sure what else to do.

"What the hell!" Jason yelled, throwing his com to the ground. "What the hell just happened?" Jason turned and looked at Sonny, realizing slowly that Sonny was speechless for the first time ever.

All Sonny could think of was Davis' steady voice on the coms. He knew her well enough to hear the fear during her last word before it went dark - "Bravo". He felt like he was in a daze. He heard the helos land beside them and watched as Bravo began to load.

"Sonny!" Clay yelled over the sound of the blades. Sonny was trying to think logistically, though he knew not reasonably. He couldn't hoof it from here - it was twenty miles in enemy territory. His only bet was to get on that transport. He felt like he wasn't doing anything. He would be sitting in a helo while who knows what happened back at command. He shook his head and and ran towards his team.

How did this happen? He felt his anger inflating as he loaded the chopper. The daze of the past few minutes start to fade and frantic fury took it's place.

"What do we know?" Clay half shouted at Jason over the roar in the background. Sonny looked around at his team and saw them all crawling up the walls. They felt as helpless as he did.

"We don't know a damn thing! Insurgents have attacked our command while we weren't there and that's all we fucking know." Jason pulled his palm back and thrust it forward, hitting the metal wall of the helo.

The helo began to land and Sonny had to fight from jumping to speed the descent. They landed and all grabbed their gear, placing their night vision goggles back on. The embassy was silent - doors were open and windows busted, smoke rising from the back building.

Jason took lead and motioned for him and Clay to follow him in the front and Ray, Brock, and Trent to go in through the side. They swept the front, seeing furniture turned over, glass broken and two bodies. Sonny's heart stopped immediately each time they passed a still form on the floor. So far, the dead found had been an insurgent and an embassy employee - all dead. Bravo made it to the room that Davis and Blackburn had deemed headquarters and Clay used the signal for all clear. Jason completed the sweep and returned it. The team split up, running to the bodies on the floor.

Sonny was able to look around the room where Davis had been ambushed. Computers smashed on the ground, chairs turned over, blood splatters throughout and one body from their command team. They had taken a small team for this mission as it wasn't supposed to be complicated. A simple grab of information via harddrive. But what Sonny saw in front of him was a third of the team - and no Lisa.

"DAVIS!" He yelled, not caring who heard or who was still in the building. He began to search under tables and in corners, flipping over furniture as he yelled her name again, "LISA!"

"Jason!" Clay yelled from the closet, motioning for them to come over. Clay was kneeling beside someone unconscious. Sonny had to tell himself not to throw his team out of the way to see if it was Davis.

Sonny hated the mixture of relief and sadness when he realized it wasn't her. Blackburn lay on the ground, a bullet wound in his shoulder and his eyes closed.

"Oh no no no.." Jason muttered as he felt for a pulse. Trent gently shoved him aside and began his medical examination.

"He's alive! Strong pulse. Bullet looks through and through." As Trent spoke, Blackburn's eyes opened slowly, and then abruptly as he realized what had happened.

Blackburn attempted to sit up, grabbing his shoulder and grimacing. Trent gently tried to push him back down but Blackburn pushed him away.

"Lisa? Where is she?" At Lisa's name, Sonny knelt down immediately within Blackburn's line of sight.

"What do you mean where is she? She's not here, Blackburn. I need you to tell us where the hell she is," Sonny felt Trent glaring at him as he worked on Blackburn's wound. Sonny knew he was out of line, especially with a higher ranking officer, but he couldn't help himself and Blackburn didn't seem to care.

"We were overrun with no warning - it seemed like they had previous knowledge of the building. Looked like they were after our software. Davis radioed you and they started shooting. Killed -" He stopped and took a deep breath and continued, "Killed Halston and shot me. Davis saved my life. She immediately dragged me out of sight and I was fading fast. Last thing I remember she had gone back to try to get Jane who had been across the room. I passed out and woke up to you guys." Sonny immediately rocked back on his heels and ran to the other side of the room. He saw one shoe and then another strewn across the floor towards the kitchen. Sonny threw aside a chair from his path as he followed the shoes. No one.

So that left two - Jane and Lisa. Both gone without a trace.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Lisa awoke with a jerk and grimaced as a sharp pain shot through her head. She knew she should try to prevent herself from dozing as she most likely had a concussion - especially with the memory loss symptom.

She saw the shadow of someone pass the door and Lisa felt her breath hitch. The person kept walking. Lisa frantically resumed feeling the edges of the room - looking for a crack, a hole, a weapon - anything.

After what felt like hours, Lisa was ready to give up. The room couldn't have been bigger than the size of an average bedroom, but in the near pitch dark, it felt massive. She decided to stand, and although she was shaky at first, she found she felt stronger than she thought she would. She walked slowly to the door to assess. She felt for a doorknob but found nothing - it must lock from the outside. She pushed her body against it, feeling nothing budge. Solid steel.

"Great." She muttered under her breath. Suddenly, she heard a sound. A voice - a female voice. She was walking down the hall talking in even tones. Lisa was certain this voice was one she'd heard before.

Jane.

The memory of Jane rushed back. Jane worked for the embassy. Over the past few months of this deployment, Lisa had spent time with her consistently. She was quiet and small and efficient at her job. She was so quiet that Lisa often had no idea Jane was standing beside her. Lisa told her she needed to wear a bell and Jane had smiled shyly.

Jane's English was superior to any of the other workers at the embassy. Davis had noticed how she would slip in to work in the morning and slip out after everyone else like a ghost. It seemed like she never communicated with her coworkers and that the only person she really talked to was Davis herself. Lisa had written it off as debilitating shyness, and honestly, she hadn't minded because she liked the extra set of hands. Jane couldn't help with confidential business but Lisa liked picking her brain for information about the region and local crime organizations.

Was she okay? Lisa listened closer - it didn't sound like she was under duress. In fact, her voice sounded more self assured and steady than she'd ever heard it before. Lisa cursed the steel door and wished she could catch more than a few words.

"No access….Davis…why…Bravo…" Lisa picked up random words from the conversation but couldn't string them together. She blamed her head wound, but knew that was unfair because the information was truly lacking.

Lisa jumped as someone banged on the door.

"Move to the back corner. Put your hands in the air and put your back on the wall." The thick, Eastern European accent ordered rapidly.

Lisa did as she was told. She needed more information and if that meant playing along for the time being, she would do it.

The man slid a window open on the large steel door that Lisa hadn't noticed before and suddenly, the room was better lit. Two small eyes hiding under two very large eyebrows gazed into the room. Satisfied that Lisa had followed instructions, the door opened and light flooded in. A man and Jane stepped into the room. They didn't bother to shut the door and Lisa couldn't say that she terribly minded the insult.

Lisa looked wearily at her new guests. Jane appeared oddly at ease with this man with the large caterpillar eyebrows - not at all acting like someone who had been kidnapped.

"How long?" Lisa asked, pointedly ignoring the man and directing her question towards Jane. Jane's direct gaze did not waver as she answered Lisa, "The entire time."

Jane didn't try to justify her actions or provide explanation for her betrayal. None of this made sense to Lisa - she didn't know Jane well, just the few months during this deployment, but Lisa was ashamed to say she hadn't seen any of this coming. She had underestimated Jane just like they were underestimating Davis now.

Lisa's thoughts must have been easy to read; she never had been good at hiding her feelings on her face. Jane stepped forward again, five feet from Lisa. She clasped her hands in front of her and tilted her head, a soft look on her face.

"This is my brother, Sergei." She nodded to the man but he continued to stare at his hands, where he was now using a pocket knife to clean underneath his nails.

Lisa shook her head. She was so confused - what did her sketchy looking brother have to do with anything?

"Jane - you're telling me that you're from a family of mobsters? And your embassy wasn't aware?"

Jane tilted her head, a perplexed look upon her face. "Lisa, what was the last thing you remember?" Her brother impatiently shuffled from foot to foot and Jane glared at him, causing him to stop abruptly.

She must have given something away, Lisa thought. How else could she tell that Lisa was having trouble with her short term memory? Lisa stayed silent and Jane took another step forward.

"You don't remember anything from the past few days, do you?" Jane said quietly. Lisa continued to glare at her, not saying a word.

"What use is she to us if she does not remember the password?" Jane's companion said gruffly.

"Ensign Davis is privy to more information than I am, Sergei. I certainly haven't been provided the password or we wouldn't have needed to stage this entire ambush." She said sharply. Lisa noticed that he cowed slightly, and wondered about the dynamic of this family. Jane turned back to Lisa.

"Lisa, don't play stupid. Even if you did have some kind of memory loss from that tap on the head you experienced, you have to remember on some level how to access the systems."

Lisa stepped forward slowly, mildly impressed that Jane did not waver. In her peripheral, Sergei straightened as he watched her.

"Jane. Even if I could remember, which I can't, I would never give you access to ISR or our systems. You'd have to know that. The Navy is protected from situations like this - they would never entrust to me that magnitude of information."

For the first time, Jane looked unsure. "Your team stole the information from the compound in Kevslovia. You were supposed to decrypt it once they returned it in order to find the locations of the weapons. You were in charge of that Lisa, so you know the codes."

Lisa took another step forward as she clasped her hands together, trying to look as unthreatening as possible.

"Maybe pre-TBI Lisa knew it, but after you motherfuckers clocked me, you also rattled out that memory." Lisa said sweetly.

A chilling look passed over Jane's face, wiping it of any emotion.

She tilted her head and said coldly, "Lisa, I suggest you figure out a way to extract that memory or the only way your team will see you again is in pieces, shipped back in boxes." Her accent was stronger now, more clipped and throaty. Lisa was shocked at the Jekyll and Hyde change of someone she thought she knew.

Lisa thought of her team which Jane had just mentioned and laughed abruptly, catching Jane and her brother off guard.

"The funniest part of what you just said is mentioning my team. If you knew what you had gotten yourself into, you never would have been dumb enough to initiate this plan. But maybe you are dumb," She said, "Because if you were smart, you never would have needed me."

Lisa felt a sharp slap as Jane hit her. Lisa touched her lip, pulling her hand away with a smudge of blood on her fingertips. Lisa smiled and reared back, decking Jane in the right side of her face with as much force as she could muster. She'd have to thank Jason later for the boxing lessons. Jane fell immediately to the ground as Sergei lunged at Lisa.

Lisa was too fast - what she lacked in size or velocity she made up for in speed. She dodged Sergei as he lunged clumsily towards her, knife in his right hand. He was momentarily caught off guard as she leaped towards the door. She flew out and slammed the door shut, immediately dropping the steel bar to lock it. She looked from side to side, seeing a surprisingly empty hall and began to sprint as fast as she could to her left.

She didn't turn around as she heard the angry yelling and pounding on the door she had just shut. She needed to figure out her location immediately and find a way to flag down Bravo. She turned sharply and continued to sprint down an identical hallway. No windows anywhere with flickering industrial lights overhead reminded Lisa of an old medical facility.

She heard shouts and heavy footsteps behind her as she rounded another corner. She was feeling very winded and she knew that if she stopped, she would feel too dizzy to continue. She cursed her concussion and took another left. She hoped she was navigating the facility in a way that put her as far away from her dungeon as possible, but in reality she had no way of knowing. Without windows or discernible markers, she could have been doing circles. She took a right and was stunned as she finally reached something different.

"Stairs!" She muttered, clumsily taking them two at a time. She was now on the first floor of a building - no longer in the basement. Windows surrounded her. Luckily Lisa had spent countless hours reviewing ISR of this town before the mission. She saw abandoned buildings and a smokestack for a nuclear power plant - the only one in the small country. She looked ahead and began to run, hoping to find a door outside.

Suddenly three men rounded the corner up ahead, stopping Lisa in her tracks. She immediately began to back up and return the way she came but realized Jane and her brother were standing at the other end of the hallway, furious looks on their faces.

Lisa was trapped.

"Little Janie, you seemed to have underestimated this one here. She was able to fool you and Serg in no time at all." The man in the middle spoke, and Lisa judged his overall demeanor and authority in his voice as someone who was in charge. Lisa didn't respond, her mind working a mile a minute.

Lisa felt a sudden shock on the back of her neck, causing her to fall to her knees. Another jolt from the taser put Lisa on the floor. She stared up at Sergei who twirled the cattle prod in his hand.

"Little girl, we will be more careful this time." The last thing Lisa saw was Sergei smile before he jolted her into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonny had never felt this helpless. He braced himself against one of the only unturned desks and surveyed the broken room. Blackburn was furiously trying to get ISR up and running as well as tap into the security cameras from the facility but he was working alone. Two of his team members were dead and two were missing. He had been working on it for over thirty minutes - thirty minutes that Lisa was still with her captors. Sonny knew all too well what could happen to someone in thirty minutes. Torture took seconds.

Sonny fought the urge to scream and put both hands on his head, looking to the sky. He wasn't a man to pray often, but he felt this situation warranted it. He prayed for Lisa's safe return and for her to be unharmed and untouched. Sonny would do anything.

"Got something!" Blackburn said loudly. Sonny and the other members of Bravo rushed to stand behind him and waited for the grainy video footage of the outside of the embassy to load which could take minutes. The country they were in was a very old, very poor, and very crime ridden place. Their embassy was minimally staffed and many employees lacked in competency. According to Davis, Jane had been the only employee with any insight on the region, possible roadblocks, and any kind of matter that could have affected the project.

When this mission came across Blackburn's desk, he had shared with the team that he was unsure of how it would go with so little support. But the higher ups were firm - they needed to make sure that this arms dealer was out of business in order to provide stability to the region. It also didn't hurt that this particular arms dealer was selling weapons to anti-western terrorist organizations. This guy had been on the most wanted list for years.

It had seemed like a quick grab mission once the intel had been verified. Sonny had had very few reservations in the beginning. Good intel put information in a residence not far from town and though heavily guarded, it was nothing Bravo hadn't handled before. Bravo completed the job quickly; downloaded the information to the harddrive which then immediately locked anyone else out. Command would decrypt the information once the harddrive had been returned; the information would be shared, and somewhere down the line Bravo or another team would find the weapons and capture the arms dealer. The hope was that the dealer would provide information regarding terrorist organizations and their plans. Half of the plan had worked.

Now they had the hard drive but were missing a member of their team. It couldn't have been a coincidence, Sonny thought. He looked for Jason who he knew had the harddrive in his pocket. They hadn't even had time to check it yet.

Sonny's train of thought was broken by the sudden movements on the computer. Though the footage was jerky, Sonny could clearly see a team of ten insurgents enter the embassy swiftly after putting down what few guards there were. Blackburn fast forwarded the footage, trying to see them leave the embassy.

23 minutes later, the team exited the building and Sonny's heart seized as he watched a man in the back of the crew exiting the building with a small body over his shoulder. Even with a sack over her head, Sonny would recognize her anywhere. She hung limply over the shoulder of a large man and Sonny stepped back and put a hand over his mouth. He turned around, feeling numb. Not only was she captured, she was injured and who knew how badly. The only good thing was that by them taking her, it meant she was alive.

"Sonny." Blackburn said loudly.

Sonny turned around and saw as Blackburn rewinded the footage. Sonny couldn't bare to watch the footage again and was about to tell Blackburn so when he saw what Blackburn was pointing out. After Lisa was taken from the building, he saw a blonde girl walking swiftly behind. She was clearly under no duress and spoke urgently to the person next to her. She touched his arm lightly before they were out of the frame all together.

Jane wasn't a victim. Jane was an accomplice.

Sonny would show her no mercy.


	4. Chapter 4

Lisa was pissed. She was pissed at herself, she was pissed at her captors, and she was pissed that she was back in the same stupid room she had started in. Unfortunately, she now had a cuff on her ankle which was attached to a metal loop on the floor. At least she had her hands free, she thought, though she was unable to go anywhere. They must have left her hands free to work on the harddrive once (if) they had retrieved it. She was honestly surprised they hadn't done this in the first place - it didn't hurt to be underestimated sometimes. Davis noticed a dim light was now on, casting the room in a pulsing blue glow.

Lisa suddenly realized what kind of room this was - it was a freezer. An industrial sized freezer. That explained the door, the lights, and the metal surrounding her. Luckily it wasn't cold - she hoped it no longer worked. That was just what she needed - to be frozen to death. She wasn't fully confident in the intelligence of her captors to ensure it was out of commission, either.

The door opened and Jane stepped through, alone this time and carrying something in her hand. Lisa noticed with great satisfaction that Jane's eye was already swelling shut. Lisa stared at her, waiting for her to talk.

"I'm sorry that got ugly." Jane said, not sounding sorry at all.

"What do you want Jane? I can't figure out this plan that you've enacted. You want me to decrypt a hard drive that you don't even have - that my team has already found and extracted. How does that work?"

Jane stared at Lisa for a moment and then brought the item up to her mouth - that was when Lisa realized Jane had Lisa's com and had probably stolen it when they ambushed the embassy.

"Radioing command, over." Lisa tensed and dread washed over her. Jane repeated, "Radioing Command, Over." Jane smirked at Lisa and said, "I've watched you do this many times, I'm a quick learner".

A loud squeal sounded through the other end as someone answered. "This is command, state your identity. Over." Blackburn's voice came urgently through the com.

Jane smiled and ignored the order for her identity, saying, "Command, we have your team member. In order to have her returned safely, we have demands."

The answer returned immediately. "State your demands." Blackburn said evenly.

Jane smiled at Lisa as she responded, "You will hand over the hard drive you now have in your possession. Your Davis will decrypt it there. You will let us leave with the harddrive. Only then will we return her unharmed."

Davis shook her head at the stupidity of this plan. No way would command give classified and important info over, period, let alone hand it over and then trust that Lisa would be returned safely if she decrypted the drive.

Davis wished with all her might that she could hit Jane in her other eye. How was she to let Bravo know where she was without letting Jane know that she knew? She needed to alert them to the nuclear power plant she had seen from the window. She racked her brain hard - her memory was coming back in pieces but she was still missing most of the last 24 hours. She thought back to the last things she remembered, the conversations with the team. She attempted to filter interactions with Bravo and find something that she could convey secretly. Lisa almost said the answer outloud when she thought of the solution - Chernobyl!

_She had been working on ISR of the area, trying to learn everything she could in case things went sideways. Sonny was the only one still in the room and he happened to look over her shoulder at the same time that she flew past what looked like a giant smokestack. _

_"Well lookie there - a nuclear reactor. Didn't this country learn anything from their neighbors with Chernobyl?" _

_Lisa remembered rolling her eyes and educating Sonny on the rarity of nuclear disasters. _

_He had grinned and said, "If you didn't want me to be more paranoid than I already am - you shouldn't have made me watch that mini-series on HBO. You know it gave me all sorts of ideas. We shoulda just stuck with Narcos." Lisa had smiled, put down what she was doing and turned to him. _

_"I don't think there was much watching, If I remember correctly." Sonny had raised his eyebrows and moved closer. Lisa shook her head and grinned, signally with her hand that she was going to resume her work. He put up both hands in defense and nodded, grinning. _

_"Roger that, Ensign Davis." _

She knew how to tell Sonny the area she was in. If she were to give him the location of the nuclear reactor, he would be able to use ISR and narrow down where she had been taken. Blackburn could check security footage and find out where she was. She only prayed that Blackburn was as predictable as usual in his next step.

"We need proof of life before anything else happens." Blackburn said and Lisa had to hold back a smile. Bingo.

Jane hesitated, clearly not wanting to let Lisa talk to her team.

"I can't make that happen." Jane said, finally.

"If you want your demands met, you will let us talk to Lisa. Right now. Or no deal." Blackburn responded sharply, clearly trying to keep his cool.

"If you don't let him talk to me, they won't negotiate. If they aren't sure I'm alive, this turns into something else."

Jane rolled her eyes and responded, "One sentence."

She came as close as she could while still being out of punching reach from Lisa and prepared to press the button. "Speak when I press the button." Jane said. "You have ten seconds - and if you try to slip any information in, they won't be able to save you."

She pressed the button and Lisa said quickly, "Don't come for me. They have no intentions of following through. Tell Sonny he'll have to finish that show without me. It'll be -" Jane let go of the button immediately and stepped backwards.

"There you go. You heard Ensign Davis and her terrible advice. We'll be in touch about the drop off place in one hour."

Another screech from the com and a new voice, "If you have harmed _one_ hair on her head, I will split you in half. You will -" The moment Lisa heard Sonny's voice, she felt her heart stop. Blackburn must have regained control of the com again because he signed off with, "We will speak in one hour. Davis - hold on."

Jane turned off the com and stared at Lisa. "Looks like you have people who want you back." She said bitterly and turned around, preparing to walk out of the fridge.

She paused and turned, saying, "I knew you and that oaf had something going on. You all thought that we didn't see things - but we did. I watched you - I watched all of you constantly. I learned your habits, your abilities, your skills. I saw how he looked at you when he thought no one was looking. I saw the scandalous hand grazes when you two thought you were alone. Pity he'll never see you again." Jane turned on her heel and left the room.

Davis wasn't shocked by her last remark. She was well aware that hostage situations in foreign countries often went south. Officially, the US never negotiated with terrorists, but she had no doubt that her team would break any rule to help one of their own. It was just a matter of giving them the intel, which Lisa had managed to do successfully. Sonny was smart, a lot smarter than people gave him credit for. He would know that comment meant the reactor which they had just discussed. All they had to do was narrow it down, and all Lisa had to do was stay alive.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you so much for any and all feedback. Means a lot! This is a short little chapter leading up to some longer ones. Thanks guys!

Jason paced back and forth, hands on his hip, talking to Blackburn. Sonny watched his team leader think and process, hoping that he was using his unmatched combat expertise to figure out a way to get Lisa out of king sized pile of dog shit situation. Sonny knew his own expertise was not the strategy but the enforcement and he was okay with that. Sonny's strengths lay in force and he was itching to use them.

"Hows the hand, brother?" Ray asked, handing him a water bottle to put on his knuckles. Sonny ignored the gesture and opened and closed his fingers, feeling the sharp pain of a boxer's fracture radiate through his shoulder.

"Better than the table, I'm guessing." Ray said, jerking his head towards the destroyed wooden desk beside Blackburn. Sonny continued to bore a hole in the back of Blackburn's skull while he furiously sorted through old ISR footage of the land near the reactor.

As soon as Sonny heard Lisa mention the show, he knew what she was telling him. She would've never dropped a random comment in like that in front of the group unless it was important. Blackburn had thought it odd as well, because he made quick eye contact with Sonny who nodded once, confirming his suspicions.

Blackburn then ducked his head to write a note and Sonny had lunged for the com, growling a threat that he hoped he could keep. Blackburn wrestled away the com and had motioned for Trent to pull Sonny back. Trent did so, looking at him apologetically. Sonny immediately took his anger out on the closest item (which happened to be a very well made table) and was satisfied as pain bloomed throughout his body. Clay grabbed Sonny and steered him to the back of the room, forcing him to sit as Blackburn finished the call.

Now Sonny was quarantined in the back as the team worked on finding Lisa. He felt useless once more, sidelined because of his anger and overall incompetency. At least he had provided Blackburn with the most important information about the reactor which spurred him to action.

"None of us can work those things the way Davis can. Not even Blackburn. We're just in the way up there." Clay said as gently as he could.

"It's ironic isn't it?" Sonny said, looking at his friend wearily.

"What's that?"

"That the best person to find Davis right now would be Davis."


	6. Chapter 6

_Lisa rolled over, preparing to spread her arms and legs and take over the entire bed. She was met with a large, solid man who was curled on his side like a giant labrador. Lisa turned on her side and faced him, a smile starting to form as she watched him sleep. _

_She swore she'd never be this girl - the kind who swooned for a guy and watched him sleep like a stalker, but here she was. No covers covered his body as they were all twisted around Lisa. He must really like her to sleep with her in the same bed, she thought. She knew she was a terrible sleeper. _

_It was so rare to see his face without a smile, a weary look, or stony expression. Those were his work masks - but here, with her asleep, he was as unfettered as a child and she loved it. She adored that this moment was hers. Not even his past girlfriends had spent the night intentionally. She knew she was in unchartered territory and she was enjoying every moment. _

_Before she knew what she was doing, she reached out to touch his cheek softly. He didn't move at all, and Lisa let her hand rest on his face. Suddenly, he grabbed her hand, pulling her in abruptly. Lisa squealed and he buried his head in her neck, making her laugh. _

_"Think you're sneaky there, dontcha missy?" He asked, his voice heavy with sleep. He pulled back and placed both hands on her face, smiling mischievously. _

_"I know what you were doing you little creep." Lisa blushed and attempted to pull from his grasp but he held on. _

_"You had a feather on your face, that's all. Don't go getting a big head, Mr. Quinn." Sonny continued to grin, rearranging so that he was now hovering over her, bracing himself on his arms. _

_"Too late there, Davis. Shouldn't have kissed me in that bar if you didn't want me gettin' a big head." Lisa scoffed and Sonny leaned down to kiss her hard. Lisa wrapped her arms as far around him as she could manage, attempting to bring him closer and savor the warmth of his perpetually hot skin. _

_"Make yourself presentable." Sonny said, pulling back. _

_"What?" Lisa said, groggily. _

_"Wipe off the blood, it's a bad look." Sonny said, his image fading in and out like a TV with bad reception. _

_"Sonny -" She started, and then was jerked awake._

She opened her eyes and for the fourth time in however many hours or days it had been, she woke in the same dark cellar as before.

"Fuck this place." She muttered. Movement in her peripheral indicated she was not alone and Lisa looked to her left. The man who had spoken to her in the hallway before she was tasered was standing there, a metal bowl and rag in his hands.

He looked at her curiously and Lisa felt a strong urge to punch him like she did his sister.

"I'm Vasyl." He put down the bowl and rag in front of Davis and stepped back.

Davis ignored his greeting and grabbed the rag from the floor. She was so thirsty and worn that the idea of a cold rag sounded heavenly to her regardless of the person who gave it to her.

"Why do you care what I look like?" Davis asked, gingerly using the rag to blot her face.

Vastly stood with his hands clasped in front of him and said, "Your people requested proof of life every 30 minutes until the meeting. In exchange, we chose the meeting place and alerted them to the risks if they bring backup."

Lisa knew that his transparency was not a good thing. There was no way he would be cocky enough to divulge information about their plans if they had planned on letting her leave. Lisa had felt this same way as Jane explained information earlier.

"So what, you think that if they see me without blood and looking tip top that they'll play along?" She fought a groan as she began to tend to the wound at the back of her skull. She rinsed the cloth in the basin and watched as the water turned red immediately.

"Keyword to the agreement was 'unharmed'. What kind of gentleman would I be if I did not hold up my end of the bargain?"

"Oh yeah, just don't tell them about your jackass brother zapping me with a damn cattle prod three times and I'm sure they'll be real reasonable."

"My sister was right about you." Vasyl said, pointing a long finger and tilting his head.

"She said that you were resilient - that you would be hard to break. She said that you were not as strong as your brother Seals and not very -" He stopped, his eyes running the length of her body, "Physically intimidating, but that you were smart. And that you would be the person who could figure out how to decrypt the drive because you pay attention."

"Well your sister may be a lying bitch but it sounds like she thought pretty highly of me. Shame she had to betray her own country."

Vasyl's eyes flashed once before he regained composure, "My little sister is good for her purpose. Everyone in this family has a purpose and we all work as one very well oiled machine. Much like your Bravo."

"Nothing like Bravo." Lisa spat vehemently. "We value honor above all - doing the right thing, above all. You - you and your family value money. You value money and power and you'll abandon all principals to attain it. You run on greed - we run on integrity."

Vasyl crouched to be on Lisa's level and she fought the urge to not lunge forward and drown his head in the small bowl of water in front of her.

"You and your Americans are hypocrites. You come to our country under the pretense of helping - of keeping the peace. You commandeer information regarding weapon stockpiles and terrorist leaders but you only want this to keep the West safe. You don't come here and do this for us - you do this for you. This is not integrity. This is dishonesty. Be honest, Officer. You don't know what your country will do with this information. You choose not to know because if you did, your faith in your precious country may be broken."

Lisa couldn't believe that she was debating the morality of the American military while trapped in an old refrigerator in a decrepit Eastern European country right now.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe a huge reason is to prevent anti-Western attacks. But you and your people are worse - you don't care who dies as long as you make money from these sales. You don't care that you're single handedly funding terrorist groups that hurt innocent people. What are you going to even do with the information if you get it? You'll go get the weapons? Join with this dealer or kill him?"

"Officer, do you even know who we are?"

She didn't want to admit that she was still missing memories from her abduction, so she kept her mouth shut.

"We are everywhere. We are in Russia, we are in Ukraine. Our reach is global and we have members in offices in governments all over the world. Jane is one of many sleeper agents, waiting for intel she could act on to assist her family - blood and chosen."

Lisa was beginning to feel like she was in a bad Cold War movie - the kind that didn't end well for the hostage.

"We are five steps ahead of you and your army. We ambushed an embassy with full protection; all under the noses of the most capable soldiers in America."

Lisa knew Vasyl was toying with her - he clearly knew that she didn't know who he or his family was. He was obviously involved in some mafia or organized crime syndicate - but Lisa had done weeks of research into these families and there were hundreds. Vasyl thought a lot of himself, she knew this. He seemed to have no qualms or worries about facing Bravo shortly. Which organization had Jane said was the most feared in this region? Lisa racked her brain. Suddenly, the memory slammed back into her head like a freight train.

"I know who you are." Lisa said, staring coldly into his eyes. He looked curious, waiting for her to continue.

"You're Bratva."

Vasyl rocked back on is heels and smiled, standing up. He pulled out two phones, handing one to Lisa and motioning for her to hold it up with the clock function already visible. The time and date shown brightly, indicating to Lisa that she had been gone for close to 24 hours now. "To show your boys that the picture is not old", he said, nodding towards the additional phone. He snapped a picture of Lisa before turning and beginning to walk out of the room.

"See you in thirty minutes, Officer." He stopped and turned, looking at her and pointed above his right eye. "You missed a spot."

He spun and walked out the door, shutting it heavily. Lisa put her head in her hands and hoped that her team knew what they were doing.


	7. Chapter 7

Sonny stood staring at Blackburn's phone for what felt like hours, studying every small detail in the photo. Jason had made the suggestion that they provide a picture of Davis every thirty minutes until contact with proof that each one was current. While Sonny knew this was a good idea, everytime he heard the chime indicating a new text, his anxiety shot through the roof. He hadn't put down the phone since the first text came through twenty-five minutes ago.

What he saw made his blood boil. The picture was grainy, obviously taken on an old phone. Lisa stared at the camera, clearly angry and caught off guard. An old flip phone in her hand displayed the correct date and time. Her face was blurry and the overall picture was dark, but he was able to make out a faint florescent glow and a dark wall behind her. Due to the overall bad quality of the photo, he was unable to really assess Lisa for injuries, but he was able to make out a dark smudge at her hairline. The picture was close up so he wasn't able to see anything about her lower body, but it seemed like her hands were free.

While Sonny waited for the next text, Clay and Ray watched their brother from the corner, Jason and Blackburn talked final logistics with a map unfurled in front of them and Brock and Trent worked in silence as they gathered weapons and packed their gear.

Ray looked at Clay as he watched Sonny, clear worry evident on his face. Ray wondered if Clay knew what was occurring with Sonny and Lisa. Ray had only started to suspect during their most recent mission in Serbia. He had even thought they ended things after Sonny began acting erratically and Davis spent less time with everyone. But something had changed, obviously, because their relationship from the outside seemed to drift back to how it had been. Lisa and Sonny seemed to stop avoiding each other and because Ray was looking for it, he now noticed the lingering glances between the two when no one was watching. He'd planned on talking to Sonny again when they got home - and whether he was going to attempt to shake some sense into him or offer him support, Ray was still undecided.

"He's taking this hard - I mean, we all are, but Sonny especially. I haven't seen him lose his cool like that on the job - well except for when he tried to strangle the ambassador in Sudan after he left you guys behind. " Clay observed, knocking Ray out of his thoughts. Ray looked back at Sonny and saw him using two fingers to zoom into the picture for the millionth time.

"Yeah, he and Lisa are close." Ray said, thinking about how close they actually were and not wanting to elaborate.

Clay glanced quickly at Ray before turning his attention back to Sonny. "Sonny told me that they've been friends for a long time." Ray nodded and Clay continued, his eyes never leaving Sonny, "So them being best friends and together secretly must make this whole thing even harder."

Ray jerked to attention at Clay's comment and choked out, "What?"

Clay looked at him sideways and gave him a fleeting smile. "Common Ray, you think I didn't know? It's obvious. And It's obvious you know too. And it's going to be obvious to everyone on Bravo if Sonny can't keep his act together."

Ray shook his head softly and stared at his friend. He heard a chime and saw Sonny furiously pushing the screen of Blackburn's phone to see the new photo. Ray wanted to check in on Lisa as well, but knew that if he went anywhere near Sonny right now, he was liable to get his head bitten off.

Clay obviously didn't feel the same reservations as Ray because in two strides, he was beside Sonny, looking over his shoulder at the text.

"Any changes?" Jason asked gruffly from his position at the table. Blackburn stood beside him with his hands on his hips and his face drawn into a terse expression.

Sonny ignored the question and continued to investigate the picture, prompting Clay to respond.

"Same as before. Different angle, Lisa is holding the phone up again, head turned to the side."

Sonny added evenly, "Definitely has a head wound. And the side of her face turned towards the camera is swollen like she's been hit. The photo's further back this time, looks like she's got a metal cuff on her foot. Same florescent light - probably in the basement. " Sonny's voice crackled with tension but he remained eerily calm and focused.

"We'll need a tool for the cuff." Clay said, prompting Trent to add another object to their pack.

"Ok, let's go over the plan one last time." Blackburn said, prompting the team to come closer. Sonny hesitated and Clay gently took the phone.

Inside, Sonny was spinning - he had never seen Lisa injured before (though he had watched her slug someone at a rodeo that he made her attend and it was still one of the best moments of his life). He was used to seeing his brothers beaten down, hospitalized, bloody and it never got easier, but this was someone that was supposed to be safe.

The rest of the team looked over Jason's shoulder as he pointed to various locations on the blueprint of the old factory where Lisa was being held. After Clay removed the phone from Sonny's hand, he grasped Sonny's shoulder and said softly, "Man, you have got to get your head in the game. You can't go in there like this - you'll be of no help to anyone. We need you - Lisa needs you on your A-game…wake the hell up."

Sonny's face snapped to attention at Clay's words and he stood a little straighter. "I want those fuckers to pay." He said, just loud enough for Clay to hear. Clay nodded and said, "They will, brother."

Sonny nodded and went to stand beside Jason, crossing his arms and focusing on the task at hand. Jason asked him a question about breaching and Sonny answered quickly, offering another way in that he'd noticed from studying the map earlier. Jason listened intently, satisfied that Bravo 3 was back in.

After details had been sorted, the team began putting on their gear and grabbing their equipment. Sonny was brimming with adrenaline and finally feeling more clear and less panicked. This was easy for him - the calm before the mission. His brain was wired for these situations. He and Bravo would crush the mission like every other one before; this would be no different and it would work.. it had to.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Summary: Lisa decides to take her rescue into her own hands.

A/N: Thank you so much for your patience! I'm so sorry it's taken this long to update. More coming soon!

The seconds ticked by slowly for Lisa. The dripping from a faulty pipe continued steadily, creating a rhythm that was driving her crazy. The only way to keep time was by keeping track of how often her captors took and sent pictures. By that measure, it had been five pictures and two and a half hours. They had removed her shoes, too. For what reason, Lisa was unsure.

Lisa was struggling being the hostage in this situation. She had never thought of herself as a victim - a damsel in distress, but here she was, waiting for her friends to come save her. What she was afraid of though was that they were walking into a trap. She knew that these criminals were not the most prepared ones they'd dealt with, but they were reckless and she was afraid that was more dangerous than anything. Lisa knew she had to help, but the only thing she could think of was a long shot. Lisa absentmindedly fiddled with the chain on her foot, feeling the impenetrable metal loop for the hundredth time.

"Unless you have American super hero powers, that chain isn't going anywhere." Jane smirked from her perch in the corner, flipping the corner of the magazine she was reading. Lisa couldn't remember hating anyone this much, ever. Her idiot brothers were awful, sure. Jane though, she had pretended to be Lisa's friend and now had her chained up like an animal in a musty old refrigerator.

"I need to use the bathroom, Jane. It's been almost a day. Maybe a whole day - hell I don't know." Lisa said, hoping her voice sounded subdued. She watched as Jane smiled and continued to flip through her magazine, not acknowledging Lisa at all.

"Have you done this before?" Lisa watched as Jane's smile flickered and she paused flipping the pages briefly.

"Have I served the cause before? Many times."

"But this is your first kidnapping, isn't it?" Lisa knew she hit the nail on the head as Jane's face twitched and she finally turned her gaze towards her.

"I complete the mission anyway necessary. Sometimes things get messy. I'm sure you and your seal brothers understand this." She answered sharply.

"Messy." Lisa scoffed. "I'd call this a little more than messy. The whole plan was absolute bullshit."

Jane stood up abruptly, moving closer to Lisa. "You don't know the half of what he have planned. This plan has been months in the making."

"That's really sad, Jane. I could maybe understand this epic fail if it had been thrown together, but you've had months to do better than this. No wonder your brothers don't think you can do anything right."

Jane glared, asking "My brothers trusted the most important part of the mission to me. I went undercover. I gained your trust. I put everything into motion. I provided the intel." She jabbed her finger towards herself angrily.

"That's not what Vasyl told me. He said that you can't do anything right, but that they had to use you because they needed a woman to infiltrate and gain our trust. He said he knew you would screw up, just not this badly. Hell, you let me escape within a few hours of holding me captive." Lisa knew she was taking a big risk by bringing up her brother, but the look on Jane's face confirmed Lisa's suspicions - she was afraid of Vasyl. Lisa had gotten the vibe before, like Vasyl was the one in charge and he trusted no one. Playing on her insecurities would be key.

"Vasyl would never confide in you, our hostage." She scoffed, moving closer and crossing her arms. Lisa stood up, walking forward as far as the chain would allow. Jane eyed her wearily but stood her ground.

"Vasyl doesn't plan on me leaving alive. He doesn't care what he tells me." Lisa said.

"Vasyl trusts _me_. I've proven my worth to the cause over and over! You know nothing!" Jane said, her voice rising in volume. Jane was reacting as rashly as Lisa expected - she needed to land the punch quickly.

"I know that he thinks your stupid. I know that he prides your idiot brother, Sergei, over you and he always will. I read people well, Jane. You learned this about me. Sergei will always come before you. Bratva will always come before you. You don't mean anything to anyone. You're just a fucking pawn."

Jane's face turned deep red as she brought her fist back and hit Lisa in the nose. Lisa barely stumbled as she grabbed Jane's hand as she withdrew and yanked her in. She turned Jane's small body quickly so that she had her in a choke hold. Jane squirmed fiercely, attempting to throw an elbow into Lisa's stomach. Several thrusts landed painfully, but Lisa tightened her grasp. Jane's struggle weakened as she slid to the ground with Lisa. She was out. Lisa began frantically patting her body, looking for the key.

"Jesus, where did you put it?" She mumbled, checking her front pockets and side pockets. Lisa felt the rough coldness of a barrel of a gun and she grabbed it, checking the safety and thrusting it into her waistband. She turned her over and checked her back right pocket and then left, feeling her heart accelerate as she felt the smooth metal of keys. Lisa kept her eyes on Jane as she frantically tried the various keys on the key ring on her shackle.

"Of course it's the last one." She muttered as the cuff sprung open. She glanced back at Jane, satisfied that she was still out. She looped the shackle over Jane's foot and grabbed her shoes, slamming them on her own feet.

"Serves you right." Lisa said as she tugged on the shackle, ensuring it was locked tightly. Lisa felt the trickle of blood into her mouth and she wiped it hastily. She was pretty sure Jane had broken her nose but she had no time to reflect. She crouched, running to the door but keeping low in case there was a guard outside the door.

She pulled the gun from her waistband as well as the key. She unlocked the door slowly, taking one more breath before she opened the door.

One person sat outside the door in a chair, a large gun laying on his lap and his head resting against the wall. Lisa knew that if she shot him now, everyone would hear and come running. Her best bet was to slip past him and run towards the direction of the stairs that she had taken during her previous escape.

She was near the end of the long hallway when she heard Jane yell and the guard jerk to life, his gun clattering to the floor. Lisa grimaced - she thought Jane would be out longer than that.

"_Stij!" _He yelled. "_Stop!" _Lisa ran harder, barely turning the corner before the sound of a gunshot echoed down the hall and a bullet whistle past her. Two men came running towards her and Lisa raised her gun, shooting without hesitation. They both seemed shocked to come face to face with her as she rounded the corner. She knew she was a good shot when standing still, but she had trained very rarely while running and was very impressed that her two shots made contact, albeit not in the exact planned location. Both men went down screaming, their guns slamming to the floor, one man grabbing his arm and the other his knee.

Lisa heard multiple shots further down the hall. She turned down a dark hallway instinctively trying to avoid the shooter but found herself at a dead end. She started jiggling the doorknobs of surrounding doors on the hallway frantically.

"Wait." She said to herself, stopping abruptly. Why would the men be shooting their own men? It had to be -

"I'm glad you stopped. Much easier than hitting a moving target. Put your gun down." Lisa cursed under her breath and she turned and saw Sergei at the end of the hall. He grinned and motioned with his gun for her to put hers down.

She shot immediately, the sound of his own shot one half second later. She dove out of the way, but not fast enough. She grunted as she landed and lay stunned, watching blood bloom from her side.

She felt nothing. She looked from her side to Sergei, but was stunned when she realized he wasn't moving forward. He still stood, looking towards her with a blank look on his face before crumpling to the floor.

"Oh." Lisa said simply, realizing she'd successfully shot him in the chest. Ray would have been proud. Two new men slid into the mouth of the hallway, cursing as they looked down at Sergei. They looked towards Lisa, reaching for their guns and she jerked back to life, looking desperately at her own weapon, several feet away.

"Fuck." She said. She closed her eyes, waiting. Two shots rang out and she opened one eye slowly. She patted her chest with the arm that worked, surprised that neither shot hit her. Suddenly, shooting pain ripped through her body as the adrenaline and shock gave way to the gunshot wound. She double over in pain but sat up abruptly, knowing she had to get out of this dead-end hallway immediately. Her brain struggled to make sense of why she had not been shot by the two men. Lisa willed her adrenaline to get her moving.

Lisa knew she was bleeding too much and she needed to stop it as best she could. She had never wished more for Trent than in this moment. She pulled off her shirt, thankful that she had an undershirt on underneath. Pressing the cloth firmly into her wound to stanch the bleeding, she cried out from the sharp pain. Bracing herself against the wall, she took a deep breath and started to move as quickly as she could down the hallway.

She stepped over the three men and looked left. What she saw made her want to cry.

Bravo One and Three stood at the end of the hall, guns raised. The moment they saw her, Lisa heard her name being called and watched as they ran towards her. Lisa felt overwhelming relief wash through her veins. She was no longer alone. Her eyes focused on Sonny and she watched him come towards her in slow motion, his gun on his side and his arms outstretched.

She reached for him, yelling or muttering his name - she wasn't sure which. She felt his arms grab her and her head swim, her eyes starting to lose focus. She knew they'd come - she would be okay. A warm peace settled through her. The last thing she saw before she slid out of consciousness were Sonny's frantic eyes and his mouth moving with no sound.


	9. Chapter 9

Sonny's world moved in slow motion. He vaguely recognized his own voice, frantically calling Davis's name while looking down in horror at the bloody, unmoving form of the person who meant the most to him. He heard Jason's urgent voice in the background - muted in a way that made Sonny feel like he was underwater. He heard Jason radio the team, confirming that they secured Lisa and to meet at a certain location.

"Sonny! Damnit man, we have to move!" Jason grabbed Sonny's shoulder and Sonny snapped back to life. What had felt like years since seeing Lisa stumble out of the hallway, grasping her side as blood poured out of her had in all actuality probably been less than a minute.

"Pick her up and let's move!" Jason ordered - Sonny already a step ahead as he gathered her close to his chest and stood. Jason was all business and Sonny had never been more thankful. He appreciated the firmness during a time where he felt like he was seconds away from falling apart. One more look at the body in his arms and Sonny willed his brain to compartmentalize. Thankfully, he'd had many years of practice doing that exact thing. A curtain slipped back into place and Sonny breathed deeply, beginning to jog behind Jason as he cleared every corridor.

"Jace, we need to find Trent before we meet at the exfil location." Sonny said, turning another corner after Jason. Sonny continued, "We need some kind of bandage to stop this bleeding - she's going to lose too much blood if we exfil without patching her up." Jason continued to jog and nodded curtly.

"Bravo Four, we need you. Level one, first hallway." Jason called for Trent as they turned into a room, cleared the corners and shut the door behind them. Sonny laid Lisa on large desk gently and turned to Jason. He moved quickly, checking the windows and then returned to guard the door.

"Sonny," Jason said, keeping his eyes trained on the door, "Check Lisa's wound. See what we're dealing with".

Sonny nodded grimly and lifted Lisa's thin undershirt. The wound was so close to her side it almost appeared like a graze and parallel with her belly button. 'So much blood', he thought. How did anyone survive with this much blood gone? With as much tenderness as he could muster, Sonny turned Lisa on her side to check for an exit wound. He let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding as he saw the small wound on her back.

"Through and through". Sonny confirmed. Jason sighed heavily, muttering "Thank God".

A sharp gasp from Lisa indicated that she was waking up. Sonny moved in closer and cupped the side of her face as she opened her eyes. At first, they remained unfocused and confused. Another wave of pain caused her to gasp again and alarm flooded her features.

"It's okay Davis. Everything's okay - we're just waiting on Trent for some supplies so we can keep moving to exfil." She struggled to sit up and Sonny gently pushed her back towards the desk. "Alright darlin', you really need to -"

"Oh stop it Sonny - let me sit up for God's sake." Sonny smiled with relief, happy to hear her usual sassiness return. He helped her sit up on the side of the desk, keeping his hands pressed on the shirt for the bleeding.

The doorknob rattled and he heard Trent's voice on the other side of the door. Jason opened it and Trent and Clay rushed into the room before shutting the door. Trent was already unloading items from his pack as he approached Lisa.

"Lisa talk to me - just the one bullet wound? Feeling short of breath? Dizzy?"

Lisa grimaced and scoffed, "Yeah Trent, just the one bullet wound. Only the one."

"Oh come on Lisa - you're not truly Bravo until you've got the one bullet wound." Clay said, laying a hand on Lisa's shoulder. Sonny watched his friend attempt to make a joke as his eyes told a different story - complete and utter worry. Sonny wasn't blind to the fact that Lisa was important to all of them - just in different ways.

"Well this is one boy's club I really would have been okay with skipping." Trent gently pushed aside Sonny's hands from the wound. Sonny stood back, trying to ignore the amount of Lisa's blood he was currently covered in. Lisa closed her eyes as Trent quickly cleaned and applied medical tape to the wound. Sonny grabbed her hand and she tightened her hold.

"Lisa, this is not my best work - but it'll keep you from bleeding out until we get to the helo. If you're going to get shot in the side, that's the place to do it."

Lisa scoffed and shared a sardonic smile with her team, nodding at Trent, "Loving your bedside manner, man. I am definitely a fan of not bleeding out." Sonny gave her hand a squeeze and Lisa turned her head to look solely at him.

So many things he wanted to tell her. So many things he thought he would never be able to tell her. He'd truly thought he'd lost her. "Lisa, I -" Jason cut him off abruptly.

"We need to move."

Clay and Sonny both moved towards Lisa to assist. Sonny made to carry her again and she swatted him away. "No way am I letting you two carry me out of this godforsaken place if I can walk."

Clay chuckled and Sonny bit back a retort. He grabbed both arms and helped her slide off the table, her legs wobbly at first but ultimately steady.

"Give me some kind of weapon." Lisa ordered. Clay and Sonny exchanged a brief look. Sonny handed her his glock quickly. She pushed it down into the back of her pants and stared defiantly at Clay and Sonny. "What?" Sonny chuckled and said, "You don't give up do you?" "Nah." Lisa said, "I don't." Sonny stared at her for a beat and then turned to Clay.

"Clay, get my six." Sonny needn't have asked, as his buddy was already in position. Sonny moved one arm around Lisa as they began to push towards the door. He glanced at her and she caught him, whispering, "I'm not gonna fall apart Sonny." He nodded, no clever retort coming to mind, "I know."

They heard gunfire ahead as Bravo encountered more Bravta. The shouts from behind them indicated they were being followed. Ray doubled back and both he and Clay took out two more men with AKs running towards them. Behind those men, at least five more followed. Sonny tucked Lisa into his arm as he raised his gun one handed and shot. Lisa watched as Bravo cleared their path and kept moving.

A door appeared up ahead as they took another turn. Lisa could see the sun rising, streaks of purple reaching through the sky through the window beside it. 'Almost there..' She told herself, her side continuing to send sharp pains radiating through her body every time she moved. The team ran through the door and Lisa breathed in the fresh air sharply, causing Sonny to glance sharply at her. "Just good to be out." She said roughly. Sonny nodded curtly, saying, "Good to have you out."

The door they exited through led into an enclosed courtyard with walls about ten feet high. Littered in the courtyard were old medical vehicles with missing tires and blown out windows. Bravo was entirely in the courtyard now, moving towards the gate on the opposite side, about 100 yards away. Bravo continued to fire as men crashed through the door Bravo had just gone through.

Sonny pulled Lisa behind a van and pushed her against the side.

"We can't move out until the heat dies down!" He shouted over the sounds of rapid gunfire. He popped up and shot through the window. Lisa stayed crouched but turned to face the van and watch the sides while Sonny and Bravo continued to fire. She caught a glimpse of someone in her left peripheral and before she knew what she was doing, she grabbed the gun from her waistband and shot twice. Sonny immediately dropped and covered her, panic in his eyes.

"I shot him, Sonny! Not the other way around!" Lisa reassured him, trying to not to laugh at the wild look on his face. The blood loss was getting to her, she knew. Definitely not a time for laughing. The gunfire began to wind down, almost a minute between shots. Lisa and Sonny stood up. Sonny received an order in his com and motioned Lisa to begin moving again. Only 50 yards to go, she told herself. She closed her eyes briefly before standing back up, taking the outstretched hand Sonny offered. They began to zig zag to the gate, following Bravo as they dropped behind vehicles for cover and then moved again.

Sonny looked down at Lisa, willing her silently to stay awake. "Almost there." Sonny yelled, as another bullet whizzed past them. They finally flew through the gate leading out of the courtyard and Brock slammed it shut, locking the gate behind them. Lisa was relieved to see two vehicles parked. Jason and Full Metal jumped in the drivers seats and started the trucks, the rest of Bravo filing in and closing doors as the trucks burst forward. Trent had jumped in with Lisa and Sonny in the back of the first truck and began to examine Lisa the best he could with the rough terrain.

"It's only a few minutes to the helo! Stay awake, Lisa." Trent said as she felt her head begin to drop towards her chest. She jerked it back up and willed her eyes open.

"I'm okay." She said, more to Sonny than Trent. Sonny rubbed his face and turned to Trent. "I swear to God, if anything happens to her.." Trent stopped what he was doing briefly and looked at Sonny and nodded. "I know."

Less than five minutes later (thanks to the speed of which Jason and Full Metal drove), the helos appeared within sight. The team exited the vehicles. Trent helped Sonny with Lisa and everyone boarded swiftly. Trent began to more thoroughly tend to Lisa's wounds and set up a blood transfusion. The next stop would be their closest medical base. All Sonny could do was wait. He held Lisa's hand and stared at his feet while sending every prayer he could muster to the heavens above.

A/N: Writing action is not easy for me so this took a while. I've written the next chapter already and foresee around two more after that to wrap up the story. Let me know what you think! Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

Lisa was unsure what she expected when she opened her eyes, but three large men splayed out on a hard arm chair, couch, and the foot of her bed was definitely not it.

She watched as Jason snored softly from the arm chair, reclined as far as it would go, his hat pulled over his eyes. Her eyes moved to Clay, noticing his hand twitch as he lay on the couch as if he was still fighting in his dreams. She felt her eyes well with tears as they landed on the solid man, sitting in a chair pulled close to the bed, bent over and head resting on his arms like a child sleeping on a desk at school.

What did she do to deserve them? They'd gone through hell to get her back, against all common sense. She felt luckier than she had in a long time.

The door started to open and she looked up to see Ray start to enter as quietly as he could. Lisa put a finger to her lips and Ray smiled knowingly. He took one look at his team, smiled, and nodded at Lisa. He slipped silently back through the door.

Lisa closed her eyes, thankful to feel so safe and loved in this cruel world.

—

She awoke with a start, hearing someone beside her pushing some type of button. A kindly woman in her fifties smiled at her, saying "About time, my dear". Lisa bit down the retort that she had already been awake earlier that day. Her room was empty now, her friends gone. The nurse watched as Lisa's face fell.

"I'm Clare, your nurse. I sent your guard dogs to go shower and get something to eat. Didn't give them much of a choice. Got that Texan man all hot and bothered. But I told him he was the smelliest one and he finally left." The nurse winked and Lisa laughed, grabbing her side as she felt a stitch.

The nurse noticed and said, "You'll feel that pain for a while. Luckily, it was a through and through wound. Didn't seem to do any internal damage. If you were going to get shot -"

"That was the place to do it. I know, I know. I've been told." Lisa smiled tiredly at Clare and began to sit up. Clare helped her scoot up in the bed and raised it so that Lisa felt more like herself. She wasn't used to feeling weak; let alone needing an entire rescue mission, being shot, and hospitalized. Her head was spinning. Clare told her to call her if she needed anything and left the room.

Her thoughts drifted to her captors. What happened to Jane and Vasyl? She had killed Sergei, but the swiftness of the Bravo rescue didn't allow any kind of vengeance on Lisa's part for the masterminds behind her capture - not that vengeance was something that Lisa wanted or came naturally to her. Still, she would have enjoyed some kind of retribution for the pain they had caused her team, not to mention Halston, the team member they killed. Lisa was happy to be safe but it definitely bothered her that they were still at large.

She was broken out of her thoughts by a gentle knock on the door. She looked up and saw Blackburn and smiled. He threw up the hand that was not in a sling in a motionless wave and Lisa did the same.

"Hey Davis." He came closer and pulled a chair to sit next to her. "Gave us a real scare there."

"I guess it was my turn to scare you guys, huh?" Lisa said, hoping that teasing him would restore the easygoing bond they usually enjoyed. Lisa could practically feel the guilt radiating off her friend.

"Lisa, I want to apologize -" Lisa stopped him by grabbing his good hand.

"Stop. You were shot. If anyones to blame, it should be me. I had no idea Jane was a traitor. I should have known. But this isn't on you, I promise." He squeezed her hand and she saw some relief flood his face.

"She fooled us all." He said, shaking his head. Lisa nodded and watched as his eyes drifted to where she knew her bullet wound was and then to her face where she was certain was bruised from her possibly broken nose and head laceration.

"I'm fine." She said, jerking him from this thoughts. "I think, anyway. No one has told me anything really. But this morphine feels pretty great, and my nurse didn't seem to think I was on death's door, so I'm feeling pretty positive."

Blackburn chuckled and let go of her hand, shaking his head. "You're one tough sailor, Lisa."

"You know what? I am." She smiled at Blackburn and he laughed again.

Lisa knew that she had been through a traumatic event. She knew that she would suffer emotionally from her ordeal. But right now, more than anything, she was grateful to be alive.

"But you know, there is one thing that's bothering me." She said, wanting to capitalize on Blackburn's thankfulness she was alive.

"Vasyl and Jane are still out there. What are we going to do about them? They may have access to state secrets from Jane working with us. " Blackburn hesitated, visibly wrestling with whether or not to share information.

"What?" She asked.

"I'll let Sonny tell you." Blackburn said, starting to get up. "They're only letting in one visitor at a time. Apparently you were over the limit this morning and we all got in trouble. Nobody was here yet when I got here so I came ahead in."

"What does Sonny need to tell me?" She asked, her heart racing. She told herself that everything was fine - that the last time she saw everyone, they were all alive.

"Just let - " Blackburn began. Lisa cut him off, uncharacteristically speaking out of turn to her superior and friend, "Please just tell me. I can handle it."

Blackburn shifted his weight in his legs and then sighed, "You've been in and out for three days. Vasyl was killed in the raid to find you. Bravo went on another mission after they dropped you off on base to find Jane. She's dead too. "

Lisa felt relief, unsure why Blackburn wanted to hold this information back from her.

"That's great news." Lisa said, hearing her voice crack. It was truly over, wasn't it?

"There's one more thing," Blackburn said. Lisa felt her heart drop into her stomach. "Sonny might be facing disciplinary actions for insubordination."

"What?" Lisa asked, stunned.

"He killed Vasyl after direct orders not to. They're doing an investigation. I'm sorry Lisa." Blackburn dropped his eyes and left, closing the door gently behind him.

"Well shit." Lisa said, panicked tears threatening to spill over.


	11. Chapter 11

Sonny waited anxiously in the elevator, his hands shoved deep in his pockets and his eyes tracking the numbers of the floors as they increased. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous. He knew Lisa was okay; Blackburn had sent a quick text in their group thread saying he had just visited her and she was doing better.

He could have been nervous because of the state of their relationship. He had never felt more sure of his love for Lisa than when he was sure he was going to lose her. They had been toeing the line for a long time now. After she had initially broke up with him, they avoided each other like the plague. They dated other people, even. But something had happened during the past few missions - they began to drift back into old habits; grabbing drinks together, bingeing shows, texting frequently. What had felt like their friendship mending became something more quickly. It wasn't long before they tumbled back into old routines and clean sheets.

They'd been happy not putting a name on it; especially after crashing and burning the last time. But now, Sonny couldn't ignore the utter feeling of wrongness in his gut when it came to not committing fully. She was it for him and he now accepted it.

Honestly, he thought, he should be far more worried about the potential disciplinary hearing he may be facing. He knew himself and knew that he would be worried the day of the hearing, but he could successfully compartmentalize until then. He knew one thing for sure; he didn't regret killing Vasyl in the slightest and he would tell the board that with no hesitation.

The door dinged and opened and Sonny walked through, turning towards Lisa's room. He stopped outside her door and looked in the window. All of the nervousness he had felt dissipated. He watched as she scrolled through her phone, oblivious that he was there and he felt sudden utter calm. She was safe. She was alive.

Her door was open so he knocked twice and leaned against the door frame, waiting for her to acknowledge him. She looked up abruptly and her face broke into a slow grin.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes, Davis." He said, making her laugh. She winced and laughed again, touching her side. Sonny came further into the room and pulled up the same chair he had slept in the night before.

"Geez Davis, really milking this whole getting shot thing for all it's worth, huh?" She squinted her eyes at him and shook her head.

"I'll tell you, I do not recommend getting shot. It's a total bummer."

He nodded and then asked, "What about breaking your nose? Or tased and a few concussions?"

Lisa rolled her eyes, chuckling again, saying "All in a day's work."

Sonny felt his heart constrict as his eyes took in her bruised face and bandaged body. He was the king of deflecting emotion with humor, but at this moment, nothing felt more serious. Steady panic rose in his throat and he grabbed her hand, startling her at the sudden contact.

"Listen Lisa - this about killed me… this whole shitshow almost put me six feet under. What we've been doing - what we've been trying to hide, God I didn't know how much I wanted it - no, how much I needed it until there was a chance I would never see you again." He exhaled raggedly and continued, "I don't know where your head is. You've been through the ringer and this may be the last thing on your mind -"

Lisa interrupted, squeezing his hand "It's not the last thing on my mind."

Sonny stared at their joined hands and for once he was speechless.

"Listen Sonny, I want to talk about this. We will talk about this. But first we have to talk about Vasyl. This is about your career."

Sonny's fleeting feeling of total peace shattered.

"Blackburn told you?" He took his hand back slowly and fiddled with the brim of his baseball hat. He looked at Lisa, expecting to see disappointment. He saw none.

"Yeah, he told me you are facing a potential disciplinary hearing."

"It's no big thing, Lisa. They'll chalk it up to a misunderstanding. The team has my back." Even as Sonny said it, he didn't believe it. Well, the misunderstanding part. The team would definitely have his back.

"I want to know what happened. After you found me, we were together the whole time. When did you kill Vasyl?"

Sonny exhaled and leaned backwards. "Davis, why we gotta talk about this? It's over, it's done. You're safe. I don't really want to re-live it."

Davis grabbed his hand and his eyes met hers. The steely resolve he was so fond of burned brightly in her eyes.

"Sonny, It matters. It matters because you wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't come looking for me."

"What are you talking about? There was no way in hell we weren't coming to get you. No soldier left behind, you know that."

Sonny was shocked. Lisa had always been the practical one; the reasonable one. She had to know that none of this was her fault.

"It's just hard for me to ignore that your career may be affected because we entered a relationship and the team had to rescue me. Maybe you would have acted more reasonably or listened better or - "

Sonny felt the crush of panic begin to build again. Was she saying that their relationship had put the team at risk unnecessarily?

"What are you saying, Lisa? Whether I love you or not has nothing to do with it. I was coming for you if we were friends, knockin' boots, or didn't know each other from Adam. It was the mission. Yeah, you and the guys are my teammates and that overrides everything but what happened with Vasyl could have happened on any mission. Davis, I've been able to keep my head in the worst situations. I'm not telling you this time it was easy by any means; it was downright hard as hell. But I did it, and any mistake I made was not because you and I love each other. "

Lisa's creased brow softened with some kind of relief. She nodded once and then asked, "Can you still tell me what happened?"

Sonny sighed and crossed his arms, preparing to tell her what happened before he saw her in the hallway.

_The team had breached different sections of the building, hoping to divide and conquer. They were under orders from the higher ups to bring Vasyl back alive; his plan was not fully realized and no one knew why he wanted the harddrive. A terrorist attack was very possible - he might be the only one left with any information and it was very likely his lackeys knew nothing beyond their roles. _

_They'd been able to identify Vasyl using intelligence Lisa had gathered but not yet fully explored. She hadn't known it but she had a trove of information about her captors on her computer; all she needed was a few missing pieces, like the building she was being held in that was a known former Bratva haunt. Sonny was just thankful that Blackburn had been able to find out so much based on so little with no time left and that Lisa gave them the clue about the building._

_Jason and Sonny entered through a basement door towards the Northeast section of the building. One guard was stationed in front of the door, looking utterly unaffected. Jason silently took care of the guard and signaled for Sonny to breach which he did quickly. _

_They entered a dark hallway, guns drawn. They moved swiftly, clearing each side hallway as they went. A small flight of stairs appeared in front of them which they climbed silently. Sonny heard voices up ahead and he looked at Jason who motioned to move forward. The voices became louder and it was clear the people speaking were around the corner. Sonny knew the deal; they were trying to limit gunfire if possible to maintain their cover. It sounded like there were only two voices which Sonny and Jason could take care of easily; especially under the element of surprise. _

_"We keep the girl. She will be beneficial later, though she is quite stubborn. I have seen stronger men break, she will be no different." _

_A voice responded, "Yes, Vasyl." Sonny and Jason exchanged a look and began to creep forward. They turned the corner abruptly and Jason grabbed the man on the left and Sonny grabbed the man on the right. The blurry photo they had seen of Vasyl from the archives before they left was poor quality at best - but Sonny could tell that Jason's opponent was definitely him._

_Sonny's target immediately pivoted, ready for a fight. They were both obviously trained as Jason and Sonny squared up. It was always harder to capture alive than take the target out. Jason and Sonny both engaged in hand to hand combat, finding that their opponents were not inexperienced. Sonny's guy pulled out a gun after the first punch and Sonny responded with his own, praying that his silencer was enough. His opponent dropped to the ground with little sound and Sonny turned to help Jason. Vasyl was a large and muscled man - possibly former military. He was not going down easily. _

_Jason was on the bottom with Vasyl on top, his knife already in trajectory for Jason's neck as Jason prepared to block him. Without thinking, Sonny shot Vasyl and watched him slump forward. _

_"So much for getting him out of here alive," Jason said, not ungratefully as he rolled Vasyl off. Sonny huffed and pulled Jason up. _

_"If it's a choice between getting that motherfucker out of here alive and you alive, I'm going to choose you". Sonny said. Jason stared at him briefly before nodding, saying "Let's hope our bosses think the same thing." _

_"Let's get Davis home and I'll gladly have that conversation." Sonny moved ahead and Jason appeared beside him, nodding and saying "Thanks brother. Let's go". _

_They continued and turned down a larger hallway. Up ahead they heard gunfire and watched as a man returned shots and collapsed at the mouth of a hallway, obviously shot by someone at the other end. Two more Bratva skidded in behind the man, raising their guns. Neither Jason or Sonny hesitated. _

_"There goes our silent entry, eh?" Jason said as they shot the two men before they could see them. Suddenly, they watched as a small figure staggered out of the dark side hallway past the three dead bodies. Sonny felt his heart drop as he pushed his gun to the side and sprinted towards her._

—

"..and then we found you and you know the rest." Sonny finished. His eyes dropped to the ground, awaiting her response.

"So you killed him because he was about to harm Jason, not in revenge for me." Lisa confirmed. Sonny looked up and locked eyes with hers. Her face was unreadable.

"Yeah. Was I mad as hell? Sure. Did I want to burn the place to the ground? Also, yes. But did I do my job well? Absolutely. I would have made the same call in any country, in any scenario. My teammate was in danger and to me, that took priority over a HVT."

Lisa nodded. "I knew that Sonny, I just needed to hear you say it." He felt some small bubble of emotion inflate in his throat.

"Enough about that," Sonny said, "Let's talk about when we're busting you out of this joint. I hate these places."

"You and me both, buddy. I've been thinking of tunneling out of here for days."


End file.
